Teatro de las sombras
by Schatten Wolfendorf
Summary: Una larga noche de trabajo, un maestro de las sombras y un cuento para dormir.


Teatro de las Sombras  
  
Una agradable penumbra reinaba en la oficina, invadida de papeles y carpetas sobre todas las superficies planas disponibles. Una lámpara iluminaba el escritorio, la luz de la pantalla de la computadora haciendo un frío contraste con la cálida iluminación que generaba largas sombras en todo el cuarto.  
  
La ventana, a espaldas del escritorio, mostraba la arboleda de Sakura, bañada por la tenue luz de la temprana luna y las estrellas. La brisa entraba por el vano, moviendo las cortinas suavemente y agitando los cabellos castaños de la figura que trabajaba afanosamente en el escritorio. Las estilizadas manos se movían experimentadamente, el maestro de las sombras completamente concentrado en terminar y balancear el reporte anual de las finanzas del departamento. Por la expresión de su rostro, era obvio que la tarea no era sencilla y que, posiblemente, fuese imposible mantener a la división Shokan en números negros ese año.  
  
La corbata desarreglada y los primeros botones de la camisa azul desabrochados eran testigos de las horas que el secretario había invertido en el trabajo, el saco armani olvidado en una de las sillas hacía horas.  
  
Una nueva ráfaga de viento hizo levantar el vuelo a los documentos en la carpeta abierta frente a Tatsumi. Con un suspiro de fastidio, el secretario se levantó para recogerlos. Con ellos de nuevo en sus manos, se sentó sobre el escritorio, de frente a la puerta, revisándolos. Cuentas. Reportes de préstamos. Estipendios. El secretario se quitó los lentes y se pasó una mano por el rostro, gruñendo, un sonido animal profundo y sumamente desesperado. Un sonido que el resto de los empleados de la división había aprendido a interpretar como la forma más antigua y rudimentaria del "No molestar" que se cuelga ahora en las puertas.  
  
La manija de la puerta comenzó a moverse, y se quedó quieta de nuevo. Tatsumi entrecerró los ojos, dispuesto a ladrarle a quien tuviese la delicadeza de molestarle en cuanto abriera. Y quizás disminuirle el salario. La mirada del maestro de las sombras se endureció aún más al recordar qué tan hundido estaba el presupuesto del departamento. De nuevo, un medio giro en la manija. Silencio. Giro. Silencio.  
  
La vena en la sien de Tatsumi estaba comenzando a palpitarle; cerrando la mandíbula con fuerza, trató de alejar la jaqueca que le había estado persiguiendo desde el medio día y que había vuelto con refuerzos. La puerta seguía sin abrirse. Tatsumi dejó a un lado los papeles en su escritorio, listo para salir al pasillo y dirigirle una Mirada de la Muerte a quien quiera que estuviese jugando con la puerta de su oficina. Pero, pasos antes de llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió, y una pequeña cabeza de cabellos castaño rojizos se asomó por la hendidura. Grandes ojos cafés parpadearon curiosos, atisbando el desorden y la amenazadora figura de fríos ojos azules frente a ella.  
  
Tatsumi miró a la pequeña figura - que había tenido problemas para abrir la puerta pues el pica porte le quedaba demasiado alto - y la Mirada de la Muerte que tenía preparada pronto se tornó curiosidad perpleja. ¿Qué hacía la chiquilla en su oficina, a esas horas? Pensando en eso, Tatsumi recordó que Watari, Hisoka y la pequeña niña frente a él -Otonashi Kazuza- se iban a quedar en el departamento de Tsuzuki, en una especie de fiesta de pijamas que el shinigami de ojos violetas había planeado. La presencia de la niña, sin ninguno de los otros shinigami, era alarmante.  
  
"¿Kazuza-chan?" La pequeña asintió sonriendo, y entró a la oficina tenuemente iluminada cerrando la puerta tras de sí. "¿No deberías estar con Tsuzuki? ¿Qué haces aquí?".  
  
"¡Buscarte!" Respondió con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en qué puedo servirte?" El humor de Tatsumi había cambiado de curiosidad a sospecha. Posiblemente el equipo de dioses de la muerte hubiese enviado a la pequeña niña a buscarle como parte de alguna broma. La pequeña comenzó a mecerse sobre sus pies alegremente.  
  
"¡Tsu'ki-nii dice que sabes las mejores historias para dormir!"  
  
Tatsumi alzó una ceja, la sensación de sospecha aumentando. Con un sonido suave de aprobación invitó a la pequeña a continuar.  
  
" 'Tari-nii dijo que no era cierto, y nos contó un cuento para dormir." Kazuza parecía conforme con esa explicación, y comenzó a mirar en los rincones de la oficina del maestro de las sombras, buscando.  
  
"Kazuza-chan, ¿dónde está Tsuzuki-san? ¿y Watari-san y Kurosaki-kun?"  
  
"Tari-nii nos contó un cuento para dormir. Todos están dormidos." El tono de voz de la niña reflejaba cuán obvio le parecía el hecho. Tatsumi giró los ojos fastidiado. Por supuesto que estaban dormidos. Como si él no tuviese otra cosa que hacer que cuidar a Kazuza, porque, claro, el reporte anual se iba a balancear solo, y él todo lo que tenía que hacer era sentarse a contar cuentos. Su mano derecha se dirigió a su sien, y la izquierda levantó los lentes de su rostro oprimiendo el puente de su nariz. Sentía su cabeza retumbar con cada latido de su corazón, y tenía los ojos pesados por el sueño. Tenía toda la semana sin dormir, abandonando la oficina sólo para darse una ducha y cambiarse. Prácticamente no había comido, sustentando las largas horas de trabajo en puro café.  
  
"Y ahora esto" pensó.  
  
Las mejores historias para dormir. Sonrojándose un poco, Tatsumi recordó que cuando Tsuzuki estaba enfermo, solía pedirle que le contase un cuento, su rostro lleno de infantil expectación. Tatsumi veía en esos ojos la imagen de su hermana, por quién había tenido que aprender -e inventar- todas las historias que le era imposible negar al shinigami de ojos violetas.  
  
"Como si pudiese negarle algo."  
  
Kazuza llegó a la conclusión de que no había nada interesante con que jugar en la oficina de Tatsumi, así que con un poco de esfuerzo, se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Estirando los brazos, comenzó a investigar la superficie.  
  
Aparte de la papelería que parecía inundarlo todo, había un juego de oficina para guardar clips, plumas y demás, y algunas fotos. En los marcos estaban retratados Hisoka, Watari, Tsuzuki y Tatsumi en la fiesta de navidad del año anterior. En otra foto eran sólo Tsuzuki y Watari, con sonrisas de 100 watts, y en la última de ese marco, Tatsumi y Hisoka. A Tatsumi le gustaba la última por sobre todas las demás, pues el émpata y él mismo tenían un aire de familiaridad que Tatsumi no había compartido con nadie desde su muerte. En el otro marco no había fotos, sino dibujos y bocetos, de la mano inexperta pero cuidadosa de Tatsumi, de una joven de cabello largo y facciones muy similares a las del maestro de las sombras, pero suavizadas por la feminidad y una alegre sonrisa. Si los dibujos le hubiesen hecho justicia, habría tenido la piel lechosa, el cabello chocolate y ojos tan claros como el mediodía del verano. El azul de los de Tatsumi siempre había sido frío, un pálido cielo invernal, mientras que los de su hermana habían sido cálidos y amables, incluso cuando miraba al monstruo de su hermano, culpable de haberlos dejado huérfanos desde muy pequeños.  
  
Con un escalofrío, Tatsumi tomó los marcos de las manos de la niña, sintiéndose incómodo ante el escrutinio de los grandes ojos cafés.  
  
"¿Y ella?" preguntó Kazuza. Tatsumi se envaró y apretó los puños, consciente de que la pregunta había sido inminente.  
  
"Mi hermana." Respondió el secretario secamente. Si Kazuza quería una historia para dormir, se la daría, pero por Enmah, que dejase de mirarle como si pudiese ver su alma.  
  
La respuesta, sin embargo, fue suficiente para Kazuza, que sonrío placidamente. "Que bonita".  
  
Sí, lo había sido, pensó Tatsumi con una triste sonrisa. La había querido más que a nadie en el mundo. Habían sido como la Bella y la Bestia, sólo que esta bestia nunca se convertiría en príncipe. Lo más curioso era que, a pesar de saberlo, ella no le había temido, ni odiado. Lo había reverenciado y adorado, su querido Seii-chan, hasta el día en que ambos habían muerto.  
  
"Déjate de tonterías sentimentales, Seiichirou. Hay trabajo que hacer, y mientras más pronto termines con esto de la historia, más pronto podrás volver al trabajo." De alguna manera, la idea de volver al trabajo no le parecía demasiado atractiva, pero se sacudió la sensación rápidamente.  
  
"Si no lo haces tú, ¿quién crees que lo va a hacer? ¿Kacho?" Una sonrisa agració sus labios, la imagen mental de Konoe-kacho, trabajando como un desquiciado y llorando por la crueldad de Tatsumi, de lo más entretenida.  
  
"¿Y bien, Kazuza-chan? ¿Quieres una historia o no?"  
  
La pequeña de cabello castaño asintió alegremente, y tomándola en los brazos, Tatsumi la sentó en medio del suelo de la oficina, percatándose de que Kazuza se tallaba los ojos, cansada. Tatsumi, todavía con los rastros de la sonrisa en el rostro, se apoyó en su escritorio, dándole la cara a Kazuza, con ambos brazos apoyados en el borde de la mesa y sus piernas a medias estiradas frente a sí.  
  
A punto de comenzar, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, un tumulto de cabellos rubios y castaños casi cayeron de cara al suelo por la violencia de la entrada, seguidos por la figura tranquila y desafectada de Hisoka unos pasas atrás, con los brazos cruzados y ropas que parecía pijamas.  
  
"Idiotas. ¿Para qué hacen tanto escándalo? Les dije que estaba aquí."  
  
"¡¡Kazuza-chan!! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!" Gritaron Tsuzuki y Watari al unísono. El trío era una visión curiosa en la oficina, el aire formal de Tatsumi en contraste con sus alegres pijamas. Las tres de 2 piezas, una larga camisa de botones y manga larga y unos pantalones de franela, la de Tsuzuki era azul y parecía un traje de marinerito. Watari llevaba una anaranjada, zanahorias y conejos estampados por todas partes, y la de Hisoka era de un verde claro, que hacía resaltar sus ojos esmeraldas, y no llevaba ningún estampado.  
  
Una risa por lo bajo precedió el comentario de Tatsumi, que estaba mucho menos molesto de lo que él mismo hubiese predicho ante los obstáculos entre él y su trabajo.  
  
"Tan preocupados que se quedaron dormidos. Bonitas niñeras han resultado."  
  
Tsuzuki y Hisoka bajaron la cabeza, algo avergonzados. Watari simplemente sonrió su patentada sonrisa de 100 watts.  
  
"Ne, mi historia ha resultado tan eficiente que nos hemos dormidos todos. ¡Soy genial!".  
  
Quitándose los lentes y levantando una ceja de incredulidad, Tatsumi señaló a Kazuza, que los miraba entre risas, y que, aunque cansada a esas altas horas de la noche, no había dormido en lo más mínimo.  
  
Watari se acercó unos pasos a Tatsumi, uno de sus largos dedos empujando suavemente a Tatsumi en el pecho.  
  
"Veamos si te mereces tu fama, Seii-chan" dijo, guiñándole un ojo, "cuéntanos un cuento."  
  
Todavía relajado contra el escritorio, Tatsumi apretó uno de sus puños, su sonrisa volviéndose oscura y amenazadora.  
  
"No me llame así, Watari-san."  
  
El científico rubio, que quizás debería valorar más su seguridad, simplemente siguió sonriendo y tras un signo de amor y paz, se sentó en el suelo a un lado de Kazuza.  
  
"¡¡Yaii!! ¡¡Tatsumi nos va a contar un cuento!!" Inu-Tsuzuki aplaudió con sus patitas y movió la esponjada cola alegremente antes de sentarse también. Hisoka simplemente giró los ojos, y con un suspiro de resignación, miró a Tatsumi como diciendo 'que clase de idiotas tenemos que soportar' y se sentó también, cerrando la puerta de la oficina.  
  
Tatsumi se puso de nuevo los lentes y dejó descansar una de sus manos un momento sobre su rostro, abstraído, mientras un suave rosa tintaba sus mejillas. Se sentía como un tonto, con 3 supuestos adultos y una niña frente a sí esperando una historia para irse a dormir, cuando había tanto trabajo que hacer, que aún si trabajase toda esa noche sin más interrupciones, estaba seguro de presenciar varios amaneceres más antes de terminar. Las sombras se ondularon en las esquinas del cuarto, reaccionando ante su incomodidad, y mirándolas fijamente mientras las comandaba a volver a la normalidad, comenzó a contar su historia.  
  
"100 años antes de nuestra era, había en China un emperador de la dinastía Han, llamado Wudi. Él tenía una concubina favorita, una hermosa mujer que era una talentosa cantante y bailarina, que se llamaba Li. Ella alegraba sus tardes con historias, conversaba con él cuando estaba aburrido, y cantaba y bailaba para él. Llevaba una vida feliz en el palacio, y el Emperador la amaba profundamente.  
  
Pasado el tiempo, Li enfermó, y tras apenas unos días, murió, sin haber perdido la belleza que en la salud le distinguía. Wudi, destrozado, cayó en el delirio de la pena. Un sacerdote taoista que pasaba por el reino, Shao Weng, para tratar de calmar el dolor del emperador, dijo que él podría traer de vuelta el espíritu de Li.  
  
Esa noche, mientras Wudi estaba recargado en el balcón afuera de su al alcoba, la hermosa figura y el amado rostro de Li aparecieron frente a él. Confundido, Wudi corrió de regresó a su cuarto y se detuvo en su escritorio, escuchando el familiar golpeteo de los ornamentos de jade que Li solía usar en su cinturón. Wudi abrió sus ojos, y tras las cortinas de su cama, distinguió la sombra de su querida concubina.  
  
Arrojándose hacia la cama, Wudi abrió las cortinas, para encontrar que Li había desaparecido."  
  
La voz modulada de Tatsumi se veía acompasada por las sombras mismas, que parecía actuar la pequeña viñeta. Las manos pálidas de Tatsumi se movía discretamente, comandando a las sombras a ilustrar sus palabras.  
  
"Así surge el teatro de las sombras, parte del arte teatral tradicional chino, así como la leyenda del primer kageshi."  
  
Su pequeño grupo de espectadores miraba cautivado el espectáculo, siendo Tsuzuki el único que había presenciado antes la versión mágica y personal del kageshi del teatro de las sombras.  
  
Al terminar, Tatsumi regresó a las sombras a la normalidad, y se quedó mirando, con una sonrisa beatífica, a la pequeña dormida en brazos de Watari. Se levantó del escritorio, tendiéndole una mano a los shinigami en el suelo sin decir palabra.  
  
Tomando la mano de Tatsumi, Tsuzuki se levantó y tomó en brazos a Kazuza. El secretario ayudó a levantarse a los otros dos shinigami. Watari dio las buenas noches con sólo un gesto de la cabeza, y salió del cuarto, acompañado de Tsuzuki, que susurró un 'Buenas noches, Tatsumi'. Hisoka tomó la perilla de la puerta, y miró a Tatsumi, que estaba ya sentado en la silla de su escritorio, antes de salir.  
  
"Es una historia bastante triste, Tatsumi-san. Al final, el emperador siguió estando solo."  
  
"A veces es la ilusión la que nos ayuda a continuar, Kurosaki-kun" dijo Tatsumi sin levantar los ojos de los papeles a los que había vuelto. "Nunca desprecie algo sólo porque no lo puede ver, oír o tocar".  
  
El joven émpata escudriñó al secretario con sus ojos esmeralda, considerando un momento al maestro de los sombras. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y moviendo la cabeza, cerró la puerta.  
  
"Buenas noches, Tatsumi-san".  
  
OWARI  
  
NdA: (Fuegos artificiales) ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, Only Z Web!!!  
  
¡¡Muchas, muchas felicidades a Raquel por haber sacado a flote su divina casa de asistencia de fanfic writers flojos como yo que no se deciden a hacer su propia página por segundo año!! Esta historia esta dedicada a ella, porque sé que ha tenido un año difícil y trabajoso, pero no se ha rendido y eso es lo que cuenta. Este Tatsumi está, de muchas maneras, basado en ella y su devoción a su trabajo, a sus amigos y a sus sueños. Para ti amiga, que me has dado tanto y que has sido la mejor beta y web master que esta modesta escritora pueda desear.  
  
Entre otras notas... gracias a LE, mi querida Nena, porque no hay manera de que yo escriba una línea de Watari sin pensar en ella, y porque cada cosa que yo hago lleva un mucho de ella. Gracias por ser mi beta, amiga, consejera y por ser mi Tsuzuki de cabello violeta. A mi pequeño, que aunque ya no esta conmigo, espero que sea mi shinigami y este cuidando de mí en donde quiera que esté.  
  
La historia que cuenta Tatsumi es una de las leyendas del nacimiento del teatro de las sombras chino, ahora que si el monje era un kageshi ya es cosa mía.  
  
Este fic fue terminado el 14 de septiembre del 2003, a las 3:14 a.m. (¿por qué será que uno siempre escribe en la madrugada?), y corregido y editado el 20.  
  
-nii es la contracción de nii-san (hermano), y luego de contraer los nombres de Watari ('Tari) y Tsuzuki ('Tsuki) se los agrego porque ni modo que Kazuza les diga a todos onii-chan por igual... sería medio reborujado. Un kageshi es un usuario/maestro de las sombras, y creo que hasta ahí llegan mis notas... Casi son más notas que fanfic pero bueno...  
  
¡Sombras, a mí! 


End file.
